


Love Blooms On Main Street

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Community: comment_fic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gift Giving, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8288153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, any male/any male, getting flowers for no occasion at all





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [squidgiepdx (squidgie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/gifts).



Sam has always been more affectionate than Dean. Tender kisses, hand holding, and a bouquet of flowers for no reason other than to express his love. Most Friday nights when they don’t have a hunt, a bundle of lovely, sweet scented flowers welcome him at the entryway of the bunker, followed by a cuddle session on the couch, fingertips delicately stroking over his skin until he was boneless and sated and blissfully content, all the bad in the world gone with the shelter of his brother’s embrace. 

Hugs and kisses and flowers have never really been Dean’s thing. He is just not a lovely-dovey, touchy feely, nostalgic kind of fellow. Even when he is boneless and lax, a heartbeat away from sleep and Sam curls up next to him, he is the one being cuddled, not doing the cuddling. 

And yet when Sam embraces him a sensation of bliss and calmness washes over him, both their breathing somehow becoming synchronized as he draws in a slow, deep breath. The big scary world seems to fade away with the kindness and he can breathe easy, no worry or fear haunting him. 

He lets go of all the bad energy draining his soul, shutting his eyes closed and letting the sensations of peace and grace wash over him. He hugs Sam tightly, pressing his face to Sam’s chest and breathing in the scent of home and love. Sam’s body heat sinks into his freckled skin and surrounds him and comfort him like a warm cozy fluffy blanket fresh out of the dryer on a chilly winter day. 

Dean’s quickened heartbeat calms and he is not frantically worrying his mind ill. His heart is not heavy, the weight of the world no longer lingers on his shoulders. No, in the arms of his brother, he has found paradise. 

Some days he tries much harder to be affectionate; spooning Sam as he wakes in the morning and pressing little sweet soft kisses to his neck, making heart shaped pancakes for breakfast, and unexpectedly buying a bundle of roses at the store when they stop to stock up on food and medical supplies. 

He doesn’t know if he nails the cheesy romantic cliché or not, but judging by the big bright, beautiful grin on Sam’s lips, Dean knows he made Sam’s heart skip a beat, and that, he cannot lie, feels pretty damn good. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/759563.html?thread=99992075#t99992075)


End file.
